


Heated Skin

by Riren69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren69/pseuds/Riren69





	

If there was one thing Lavinia regretted it'd be not telling Blake how she'd truely felt. When he had began to catch on, he confronted her about it, which she flat out denied. Looking back on it, she should've just confessed. Now here she was getting ready to be wed to another clan's son. This was nothing out of the ordinary for someone of her age, being married off for money or treaties. She'd have no say in the matter and was furious to be told she was told marry a complete stranger. She pouted and crossed her arms, as many stylists yanked and tugged at her black locks. Her skin was slick from all the heat resonating from the many bodies. The air felt stuffy and her dress was uncomfortable. She would admit it did hug her body in the right places and was of a simple classic design. All froze when her mother walked in to check on her. 

"You look beautiful, Lavinia. I hope Haiden will think the same." The older woman furrowed her brows showing her deep wrinkles, probably from stress. Up until now, Lavinia hadn't even know his name. 

"Thanks mother..." she wasn't in the mood for conversation and had slumped back into the chair. A hand yanked her up and patted her dress down. 

"Come sweetie, it's almost time. Your father is already out there." Giving her no time to process anything Lavinia was dragged to the outside of the ceremony room. Inside held family, friends, and a few acquaintances. She sighed nervously twiddling her thumbs. A light slap to the arm qued it was time. They took slow and graceful steps down the aisle, and we're greeted with many sweet smiles. One face stood out in particular, though. There seated by the front was Blake and his mother. He was smiling, watching them approach the stand. Infront of her stood a tall man with dark hair, tailored in a fitted suit. They took each others hands and stood together Infront of the crowd. His gaze burned through her and made her a bit uncomfortable. She avoided him and occasionally glanced at Blake who was comfortabley seated, listening to her dad drone on. She stared at his soft jaw and small nose, noticing the corners of his mouth turn up when he smiled. She was broken out of her throughts when Haiden had stood up and faced her.


End file.
